1. Field of the Invention
The pertinent invention relates to a laminated solar module having two spatially-separated electrical terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laminated solar module is a solar generator whose solar cells with appertaining electrical terminals and connecting lines are embedded in a composite composed of a carrier or rear side covering, elastic hot-melt adhesive foils, and a glass panel. A glass panel, sheet metal, a foil or the like may be used as the carrier or rear side covering. Hardened glass panes may be used as glass panels, these making it possible to achieve a reduction in the thickness of the generator and in its weight. The solar cells and hot-melt adhesive foils are placed between the carrier and the glass panel. The hot-melt adhesive foils are placed between the carrier and the glass panel. The hot-melt adhesive foils and the solar cells are fused to the carrier and the glass panel by a thermal vacuum process to form a composite. After they melt, the hot-melt adhesive foils form practically a single layer. Flint glass may also be used as the glass material, having practically no absorption in the range of light for which solar cells are particularly sensitive. A transparent foil can also be employed instead of the glass panel.